


Chapter 4

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Love Sucks [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Chapter 4

You mentally prepared yourself for what you were about to say. You were about to close a door, that you weren’t sure you actually wanted to close. You weren’t going to ask for him to date you or anything, you were just going to spill your guts.

_You: So, I just wanted to get this all out in the open, I don’t want to date you because I know you have your girlfriend I think you guys are so great together and I love that you’re happy. I’ve liked you for such a long time, I’ve liked everything about you. When I told you years ago, I was so nervous. And then when you wanted to talk about it later, I had lost my confidence. I think about you all the time. No matter how hard I try to get over you, I can’t. I know, it’s pathetic. I just want to know, was there ever a point where you liked me too? Just to close that door._

Within seconds it showed that he had read the message. You could see that he was typing, but you weren’t ready to know the answer. You shut your phone off before he could answer you. You put it in the corner of your room and just stared at it. Were you ready to close that door? At least now you were able to hope that maybe Michael would one day like you. What if he said no? It would be crushing, you had spent so much time talking to him, you had invested so much in your relationship. Or even worse, what if he said yes? Were the feelings still there? Was it too late? Did you miss your chance? You couldn’t imagine having missed your chance. 

You called your best friend from the landline. 

She picked up right away, “hey! Landline? Really? Where’s your cell?”

You tried to speak calmly, but she could tell you were anxious, “I- I told him.”

She shrieked with excitement, “Oh my gosh! What did he say!?”

You were quiet, “I turned off my phone. He replied, but I haven’t read it.”

She sighed, “Y/n, you’ve told me everything that’s ever happened between you two. You love him. You deserve to know what he’s thinking.”

You glanced at your phone in the corner, “What do I do if he says yes? What do I do if he says no?”

She said in a sweet tone, “You do what will make you happy. You’ve been going insane over him for so long, it’s time for you to reclaim your sanity.”

You knew she was right, “okay, I’ll go see right now.”

Before you hung up you heard her say, “I’m here if you need me.”

You put the phone back in it’s place and made your way over to your cellphone. As you picked it up you could feel your heart racing. You turned it on and the suspense was killing you. When it started showing notifications you saw avoided looking at it there. When you opened the actual text, you read each word carefully.

_Michael: I appreciate you telling me_

_Michael: And yes, there was._

_You: Oh, okay, yeah, I just needed to say that._

_Michael: My girlfriend dumped me this morning._

_You: Oh my god, Michael I had no idea, I am so sorry!_

_Michael: Its ok things weren’t working out yknow?_

_You: still, I’m really sorry, I’m always here for you_

_Michael: thanks c:_

After the two of you finished talking you felt all of your emotions bubble over. You started bawling as you thought of everything. Michael said was. He would’ve told you if he still liked you, and he didn’t. You missed your chance. You’d liked Michael since the day you both met. Sometime between the moment you two met, and this day, you both liked each other at the same time. You could’ve dated him, you could’ve been together. What if he liked you too the first time you told him? What if that day you told him you didn’t want to talk about it, was the day you closed the door on him? You had hoped this night would help to finally get you over Michael, but you were left with more questions than ever.


End file.
